Gara-Gara OTP
by Katsu Paw
Summary: Karma tidak mungkin diam saja saat harga dirinya diinjak oleh gadis pirang merangkap partner in crime-nya.


**ANSATSU KYOUSHITSU – MATSUI YUUSEI**

 _WARNING! EYD nyasar, TYPO, ooc, dll_

Enjoy sist.

Nakamura Rio selalu berhasil membuat Akabane Karma kesal dengan teriakannya yang lagi-lagi akan berbunyi; _'CIE KARMA BERDUAAN SAMA NAGISA!'_ atau _'YAAMPUN OTPKUH MESRAH BANGED'_ kalau Karma sedang berdua atau ngobrol dengan Nagisa.

Terlebih lagi dia juga sering dipasangkan dengan Asano Lipan Gakushuu. Ya makin kesal.

Dan Karma tidak suka jika diam ditindas tanpa membalas. Tapi otaknya sekarang benar-benar kosong. Bingung cara membalas Rio.

Mau bagaimana?

Pakai kekerasan, tidak mungkin, lah. Begini-begini juga Karma masih punya perasaan sama cewek itu–maksudnya, rasa kasihan. Lagipula kalau dia melakukannya pasti nanti kena semprot makhluk kuning mesum berkepala bulat,

Pakai kata-kata pedas andalannya, Karma juga tidak ada ide.

 _INI MAU BALES RIO AJA KOK HARUS MUTER OTAK?! GAK BERGUNA!_

Oke, Karma sudah memutuskan. Dia tidak akan repot-repot mencari cara dengan memaksakan otaknya yang _jenius-tapi-lagi-eror_ ini sekarang. Jadi Karma menghampiri Rio yang sedang selonjoran di lantai kelas depan papan tulis.

"Nakamura," panggil Karma. Rio menoleh dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat.

"Aku tidak mau bertele-tele. Bagaimana cara membalasmu?"

"Hah? Apaan? Membalas apa? Perasaanku? Hehe." Rio malah cengengesan.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan supaya kau tidak...duh–supaya kau berhenti bicara tentang–apa itu namanya? _OTP?_ Ah, iya, _OTP._ "

"Oh, itu. Serius banget, sih, Karma. Padahal aku Cuma bercanda, lho," ujar Rio. Kemudian ia berdiri dan bersender pada papan tulis.

Karma mengerutkan dahinya. "Serius, Nakamura. Bagaimana jika kau dipasangkan dengan Kanzaki-san?"

"Dia cantik, sih, tapi ya tetap tidak mau! Mana sudi aku." Rio bergidik ngeri.

Karma makin kesal. Lihat, kan? Sendirinya saja tidak mau dipasangkan dengan sesama jenisnya. Begitu juga dengan Karma. Tapi kalau tidak dibereskan sekarang, mulut Rio akan terus berbunyi tentang _KARUNAGI_ dan _ASAKARU._

Sumpah. Karma geli bayanginnya.

Kalau Asano dan Karma yang jaraknya jauh bagaikan jarak dari Matahari ke Pluto bisa, kenapa Karma dan Rio yang jaraknya Cuma seperti huruf Z ke M dalam _keyboard_ itu tidak ada?

Lagipula kalau ada, namanya mau jadi apa, ya? Karma tidak mau bingung memikirkannya. Jadi dia abaikan saja. Dan lagi–ini Rio tidak pernah kepikiran buat bikin _OTP_ mereka berdua? Padahal dilihat dari manapun, Karma rasa mereka cukup dekat sebagai _Partner in Crime,_ sering melakukan hal-hal iseng berdua. Karma sedikit _galau,_ Rio tidak pernah mau tau perasaannya.

Oh–keceplosan, kayaknya.

"Nakamura,"

"Apa sayang~"

Tak disangka, panggilan gemas dari Rio membuat kedua pipi Karma bersemu. Padahal itu hal biasa, tapi entah kenapa rasanya sekarang agak berbeda.

"Dih kok merah gitu?! Geli serius!" teriak Rio. Untunglah di kelas tidak ada siapa-siapa.

"Nakamura,"

"Apa, sih, Karma~ Nakamura Nakamura mulu daritadi. Coba panggil aku Akabane, gitu, sekali-kali." Rio jadi gemas sendiri, kan.

"Akabane,"

Rio memasang wajah datar. Karma benar-benar melakukannya.

"Mmm, ya? Cepat sedikit, Karma. Aku mau keluar kelas soalnya." Bohong kalau Rio tidak merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Tapi dengan cepat dia menutupinya.

"Akabane Rio, tolong dijawab serius. Apa yang harus kulakukan supaya kau tidak terus-terusan memasangkanku dengan Nagisa dan si Lipan?"

Rio memasang pose berpikir, "hm, apa, ya? _Btw_ itu namaku kenapa jadi Akabane? Tapi abaikan saja, tidak masalah."

Sesaat kemudian Rio menjentikkan jarinya. "Gini aja! Coba dekati Okuda-san. Pasti nanti _OTP_ ku ganti jadi _KaruMana,_ " ucapnya.

Karma menggeleng, "kenapa harus Okuda-san?"

"Ya memang mau siapa? Aku?'

"Iya,"

"Aku?"

Karma mengangguk, "iya, kau, Akabane Rio."

Rio mau ketawa, tapi melihat ekspresi serius Karma jadi tidak mau.

" _Stop_ memanggilku Akabane Rio, Karma. Mau aku jadikan Nakamura Karma juga?"

"Tidak bisa begitu. Kalau aku Nakamura, yang jadi kepala keluarga siapa, Rio?" sekarang jangan tanya bagaimana perasaan Rio. Jantungnya berdebar lebih kencang saat nama kecilnya dipanggil.

"Ya sudah, coba dekati aku kalau bisa."

Karma mengangguk lagi, masih dengan ekspresi yang serius, ia mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Rio. "Oke. _I love you_."

Belum sempat Rio menangkap maksud dari perkataan Karma, ia sudah terlebih dulu merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirnya.

Sial. Rio pikir Karma tidak akan sudi dan meminta penawaran lain.

"Jadi sekarang tidak ada Karma dengan Nagisa atau si Lipan itu. Yang ada cuma kau dan aku."

Rio tersenyum, " _I love me too._ "

 **FIN**

 **Haii aku Author baru di ffn ini dan tentu saja ini cerita pertamaku. Awalnya agak ragu mau publish. Tapi jiwa KARURI shipperku kumat pas rewatch ansatsu kyoushitsu season 2. Lagipula sekarang makin jarang ada yang publish atau update Karuri :(**

 **REWIEWNYA DITUNGGU ya h3h3.**

 **OMAKE**

"Ya ampun, Karma dan Rio...aku tidak menyangka.."

"Woi, geser, geser."

"Diem, Mae. Udah sempit."

"Karma bikin 17 hit..."

" _OTP-OTP_ sialan Rio ternyata bawa keberuntungan–"

"Beruntung darimana? Gila. Dua setan pacaran..."

"Ada yang mau ikut berdoa supaya kelas kita dilindungi dari setan-setan terkutuk?"

Kemudian semuanya serentak memejamkan mata. Berdoa.

Karma dan Rio tidak sadar jika daritadi anak-anak kelas 3-E mengintip mereka berdua.


End file.
